


Captured light

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Utumno, Valar - Freeform, the Spring of Arda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varda wakes up in the darkness. She doesn't know what happened and how did she get here. And where here is. But soon she will know. And will not be fond of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured light

**Author's Note:**

> An AU which was created by an accident:3 What if the early history of Arda was a bit different? It may or may not be continued.

What was it? This slow, beating sound? It became faster when she was trying to name it, then slowed down when she realized what it was - it was her own heart, pumping her blood. It was still odd to have a fana. Varda opened her eyes and frowned. Above her head there was not a canopy of leaves and branches, but something like a tent made from some fabric. Golden snakes were embroidered on red silk; Varda lost a second to watch their shapes. So she was laying in an unfamiliar bed - but how did she get here? She was trying to remember, but all she could focus on was a faint memory of her running somewhere, calling someone… She was calling Aule and the ground under her feet was shaking like after an impact of a medium sized meteor…  
Then she heard a new noise and frowned, because the silent click of closing doors caused her a headache. She waited patiently for someone to brush the curtain aside, for she had tried to do that and failed, because her physical strength was almost gone. And her wish came true - a hand moved the fabric aside, golden snakes dancing, and a face appeared. Varda was looking at those sharp features and bright eyes for a moment before speaking his name.  
"Melkor. What are you- What am I doing here?" she asked and saw his smile. Sometimes he looked exactly like Manwe.  
The other Ainu laid his hand on her forehead and brushed a strand of her hair aside. "Shh, you were hurt," he said. She could feel that something was on her head, a circlet or something… She lifted her hand to touch it, but he caught her wrist, gently, but firmly. "Don’t touch it, darling. It is but a simple gift I made for you, a crown of sorts. I don’t want you to try to leave my side or to use your power against me."  
Dark blue eyes of the Valie widened and she tried to sit up, but he rested his hands on her shoulders and pressed her against the bed. She was too weak to fight and just gave him a hateful look.  
"If you think you can hold me here you are wrong," she stated, coldly. How did he dare to seal her powers like this? How did he dare to keep her captive in… Where was she? Melkor had fleed from Arda after hearing Tulkas’ laughter… "The Valar… Tulkas will tear you to pieces."  
"The Valar are rather busy right now. Do you not remember? Ai, poor Varda, you must really have hurt yourself…" he sat on the edge of the bed. "Take your time and rest, my queen. We don’t need to hurry, we have eternity for ourselves."  
She glanced at him with anger again, but decided that arguing in this situation was pointless. He was dressed in a dark violet robe with silver buttons. Varda could see small malachites on them, similar to the bigger stones adorning his crown. When she looked at it a memory of Manwe wearing a crown of leaves, feathers and flowers came to her mind. Other memories were returning too - the merry wedding of Tulkas and Nessa… Tilion asking her to dance with him… Curumo, Olorin and Aiwendil drinking too much and singing improper songs… And later, when everyone fell asleep, she was standing with Mairon beside his favourite oak and looking at the bay where Ulmo was sleeping, his Maiar nestled in his floating beard like shells in seaweed…  
But what happened later? How did she get here? How and when did Melkor return? She felt so weak without her powers, so fragile, trapped in her fana. Every part of her seemed to ache.  
Melkor was sitting beside her, a small smile curling upwards from the corners of his lips. He was just stroking her hand and waiting for her to remember everything. The red light of the fire was dancing on his face.  
Fire.  
Illuin.  
...The lands shaking after the impact of two falling towers, the seas boiling and everything Yavanna and Vana created dying in fire…  
Melkor smiled again as he saw her eyes widened and her skin turned pale.  
"Yes, the Lamps are no more. You tried to save the northern one, but came too late. I found you practically on Utumno’s threshold and took care of your wounds," he said, observing her face carefully. "Our siblings fleed to Valinor and no one is looking for you," he grinned boyishly. "I took down the wretched Lamps, destroyed this boring order your siblings called pretty and I got you as a prize. And when everyone sees you at my side they’ll understand at last who is the Elder King of Arda, the superior ruler of everything."  
"You’re sick," Varda wanted to tell him exactly what she thought about his lunatic ideas, but he put his finger across her lips. And as long as she was so weak and with her powers sealed by whatever was on her head right now she could just look at him with hate and wonder what was happening in his head.  
"Shh, darling. Rest now and don’t worry, nothing wrong can happen to you in my domain. At least as long as you’re behaving."  
Varda was observing him as he stood up and left the room… The cell. The golden snakes were dancing before her eyes for a while before her world became dark and silent again. And the worse thing was that she knew now the whole world would be as dark as her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pn about that and I will fix it.


End file.
